


【通空】何至于此

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【通空】何至于此

两个耀眼灼热的人，会相互吸引，也会相互毁灭。

————————————————

他应该觉得快意的。

夜明珠蒙着纱，光线柔和。玉床上铺着珍贵的皮毛，通臂猿猴躺在上面辗转难眠，明明他应该觉得痛快的——看见孙悟空被废尽法力，无奈舍下师父师弟，在他的嘲讽中像条丧家之犬一样滚回花果山龟缩起来——他应该觉得痛快的。

可是心里这种说不出的烦闷源自何处。白日里他看着孙悟空跪下，看着那猴子被他亲密的师弟用他最得意的宝贝兵器一棒又一棒的，将那翻天覆地的本事连同他的骄傲一下下击碎，他觉得胸腔里名为愉悦的情绪猛地膨胀了。

但是这种愉悦没有持续多久。

七十二变，七十二杖。通臂猿猴脸上的得意之色渐渐僵硬，有些不耐烦的摸了摸眉头，心道怎么还没打完？

孙悟空脊梁挺得像块钢板。

五十几下的时候，孙猴子终于挺不住一下扑倒在地上。通臂猿猴的眉头立刻化开了，连带身体都不由自主地往前一倾，又生生忍住。

金箍棒平日里打妖精能一棒毙命，孙悟空再神通广大，挨上七十二下也不保准能活的下来。这不是通臂猿猴想要的。他并不想让他死，他想让他求饶，想让他服软，想看他包受折磨痛哭流涕。

孙悟空艰难的爬起来，呼吸了几次，挺直脊背。

呼吸虚弱的要求：“老猪，继续打。”

猪八戒瞥了通臂猿猴一眼，哭丧着脸凑到孙悟空脸边悄声道：“师兄再打下去你会没命啊……”又谄媚地看向通臂猿猴：“大王，你看我师兄都这样了，肯定不会是你的对手了，不如就算了～你大人有大量不要同他——”

“我叫你打啊！”孙悟空不等通臂猿猴说话，吼断了猪八戒的求饶。

通臂好整以暇，做了个请的手势。嘴角弧度却在刑罚再度开始后渐渐消失。

七十二杖终于打完，孙悟空竟然还能站起来，虚张声势的威胁他如果不善待唐三藏他会怎样怎样。

通臂猿猴脸上是胜利者的笑，牙却咬的发酸。看着那个瘦削背影远了，手指点点桌案，地上冒出一群老鼠精来。

“大王有何吩咐？”

………………  
通臂猿猴远远地看着孙悟空被小云雀和九千岁救走了。

那群老鼠精跑过来，见他现出身形，纷纷跪下邀功，说刚刚他们怎么把孙悟空踩在脚下如何羞辱。

他目睹了全过程的。

孙悟空被他们踩在脚下，揪着头顶的毛仰成个屈辱的姿势，脸颊被不轻不重的拍着：“你不是齐天大圣吗？你的金箍棒呢？你的七十二变呢？变只猫来看看啊？你的筋斗云呢？骑上筋斗云逃走就不用被我们打了呀。”

通臂猿猴在暗处看着，胃里突然翻滚起强烈的恶心感。

齐天大圣那么个热烈骄傲的人，竟然被这些猥琐下贱的虫豸肆意践踏。

看着他被别人折磨并没有让通臂猿猴觉得痛快。

于是当那些老鼠过来邀功时，他挥挥手让它们变为肉芥。完全忘了是自己命令他们去羞辱孙悟空的。

通臂猿猴突然想清楚了，或许是要他亲自去当这个施暴者才会有复仇快感的。

他也没有意识到这算一种变态的占有欲。

通背猿猴坐起身来，看一眼旁边睡着的美人，轻手轻脚的穿好衣服。

刚走出几步，背后传来一声软语：“将军你去哪里？”

通臂猿猴转身看着万妖女王——她其实一直都醒着——通臂猿猴语气莫名少些底气，“我睡不着，随意出去走走。”

“那我陪将军吧。”万妖女王说着也要下床。

“不必！”通臂猿猴看着她被惊到的样子才觉自己语气不妥，缓了声道，“你这些日子操劳太多，早些休息吧，我去去就回。”

万妖女王看着他背影消失，眼中温柔渐渐被阴冷代替。捏咒幻来梦魔：“跟着大王，看他去了哪里。”

——————————————————  
花果山的水帘像两边分开静静流淌着。

孙悟空靠在洞边看着明月，身旁滚着几个酒坛子。山风吹过，孙悟空打了个寒战，冷热不侵久了的身体忽然觉得这感觉陌生。

通臂猿猴来的时候就看到这一幕：孙悟空抱着膝盖把身体蜷起来，月光给他镀上一层银边，连睫毛的轮廓都清晰。显得比白天刚被废了法术那盈盈欲倒的感觉还要脆弱。

真像是一碰就会碎掉。

他在来时想过的许多种折磨孙悟空的方法，都不及此时突然蒸腾起来的疯狂欲念。

孙悟空喝得半醉，意识还算清醒，就听到身后突然传来嗤笑：“大圣爷真是胸襟宽广，还有情趣喝酒赏月。”

孙悟空猛地回过头来，看见他眼都红了，身体先一步将手里的酒坛子砸过去，才哆嗦着怒骂出声：“通臂猿猴，你来我花果山做什么！定下的约定你要反悔么！”

“什么约定？”通臂猿猴脸上挂着笑靠近，看着他不由自主的后退心里更加愉悦，“是好好保护你师父师弟的约定，还是不杀你大哥大嫂的约定？这两条本王都没有反悔，除此之外还有别的么？”

“那你来花果山做什么！”

“我……”通背猿猴一下托住孙悟空的后脑把两人拉近到几乎要亲上的距离，看着孙悟空嫌恶的挣扎忍不住笑开了，“未曾说过会放过你啊。”

轻易把人甩在地上压上去，孙悟空拼命踢蹬挣扎，指甲差点挠了通臂的眼睛。通臂猿猴皱了皱眉，钳着孙悟空的手臂猛地掰到身后，就听见骨头碎裂的声音，伴着孙悟空的嘶吼声传来。

通臂看着他苍白的脸上瞬间布满冷汗，笑着开口：“哎呀，真是不好意思。力气大了些，我忘记大圣爷已经没有金刚不坏之身了。”

布料被撕拉一声扯开，身体暴露在冷气中让孙悟空毛发立起，屈辱的闭上眼睛。

“嘿，别装死啊。看看你的猴子猴孙，都等着你表演呢。”

孙悟空猛然睁开眼睛，见满洞本已熟睡的猴子都被吵醒了，正愣愣的看着他们的大王赤身罗体的被人压在身下。

“不准看！”孙悟空吼着，“都给我走——”

“哪个敢走我就杀了哪个。”通臂的声音不大，却让整个山洞瞬间陷入死寂。大猴子把猴崽们捂住耳朵埋进怀里，瑟缩着望着他们两个。

“还请大圣爷好好配合。”通臂厮磨着他的耳唇，手指滑到孙悟空后面，在断尾的疤痕处摩挲几把，感受者怀里人身子无可奈何的瘫软下来后猛地挤进那个紧缩的小口里。

“呃……”孙悟空咬紧嘴唇不肯再发出一点声音。

两根手指在紧致的肉/腔里挖弄，用蛮力将甬道撑开，指甲划破了娇嫩的内膜，温热粘稠的液体流出来，xue/口变得松软顺滑。

残忍的开拓几下，便解开腰带露出早已坚硬的姓/器冲撞进去。

孙悟空发出一声闷哼，浑身抖的像筛子。

“叫出声来。”通臂捏着他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，将沾了血的手指伸进去，后面用力的顶撞，“叫出声来，不然我就杀了你这一洞猴子！”

乌云遮月，隐隐有雷鸣，要下暴雨了。

孙悟空咽下嘴里的甜腥，声带颤抖。

“啊……呜呃、啊……”

通臂兴奋地眼里冒光，面目狰狞着：“看到了吧，你们的大王！在别人胯下就是这么个放荡/淫/贱的模样！孙悟空！”他将他翻过身来，欣赏着本来俊俏的面容因痛苦而扭曲着：“你觉得耻辱吗？难受吗？是不是生不如死？你有没有想过我被你两次打成废人，被你们万般羞辱有多痛苦？”

孙悟空无力的半垂着眼，忽然轻笑一声。

“怎么？你后悔没有杀了我吗？因为你那狂妄自大的善心，因为你轻蔑的施舍，因为你大发慈悲手下留情！”

“很像……你和我……只是需要重来的机会……神猴、大将军……”

通臂一愣，扼住孙悟空的脖子，动作更加暴烈：“你住口！住口！神猴大将军已经死了！我现在是万妖之王！……万妖之王……呵……万妖之王……都是因为你孙悟空！我才落成现在这种不人不鬼的模样！你还敢提！”

一道闪电映亮夜空，映出修罗狰狞的面孔。

雷声滚滚，猴群瑟瑟发抖。

发泄过后，通臂重重的喘息着，意识渐渐冷静下来。从孙悟空体内抽出来，垂眼看见他浑身伤痕早已昏死过去，心里忽然一阵抽疼。

何至于此呢。

孙悟空，我们何至于此？

——————————————  
孙悟空一棒指在他咽喉处，天高风凉的。

“杀了我吧。”他从未有过的解脱，看着孙悟空瞳孔晃动，手握着金箍棒也在微微颤抖，他忽然有种福临心至的感觉。

孙悟空一挥金箍棒拦住冲上来要给他一个了结的猪八戒：“算了，他活不了多久了，我们走吧。”

“师兄别留后患啊～”

“走啦！死肥猪你走不走！大师兄说的话听不懂？”


End file.
